


Spies Like Us

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Espionage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin and Leon are trying to pin down a spy, and maybe each other.
Relationships: Leon/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Immortality is Overrated [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304003
Kudos: 83
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #380:Yes my lord





	Spies Like Us

Merlin decided that all he wanted right now was a long, deep drink of the wine he held in his hands. Was this feast ever going to end? 

He sighed inside as he leaned forward to fill Sir Leon’s goblet.

“Merlin, you’re not hiding your boredom very well.” The knight whispered as Merlin leaned closer to him.

“Well, if you would hurry up and figure out who the spy is, we could leave.”

“You know, we’re both doing this. Besides, I think it’s Marinette de Artois.” Leon took a sip of his goblet before continuing. “She keeps glancing nervously at me.”

Merlin snorted. “Leon, she’s not glancing at you because she stole British secrets, she wants you in bed.” He grinned as the faint light revealed the slight blush that stained Leon’s cheeks.

“You’re an ass, Merlin.”

“Yes, my lord.” Merlin just stepped back, the grin still on his face.

Two days later, they met their contact with the information Merlin had stolen back while Leon kept the amorous Lady de Artois occupied elsewhere. “So, Leon, are you going to visit her the next time we go to France?”

“Merlin, sometimes I wonder how Arthur never gagged you.”

“He was more likely to throw something at me, but if you really want, you can do it.” Merlin batted his lashes at Leon.

Leon smiled widely. “Tonight, maybe.”

“Yes, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
